I'll Always Remember
by NoelleFord1
Summary: Squall: the aloof, brusque commander of Balamb Garden. Rinoa: the open, short fused, new student to the Garden. You'd assume they would attract--being complete opposites. But you'd have to battle out Squall's ridged past to get beyond his walls. Will she?
1. Chapter 1

I'll Always Remember

I'll Always Remember

Summary: He doesn't like to let anyone in, he shuns them instantly. But then he meets Rinoa, for some reason, he feels like he can open up to her. But only tragedy can end true love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 1

SQUALL

I despise this place. It was never really a place where I liked to be. Nobody really knew how much I loathed it, yet nobody really cared to ask. They were all to wrapped up in their own little lives. I was just commander—in charge of everything and everybody. Nobody noticed what I did much, and I didn't want them to. I was fine alone, better off if anything. I was never sociable, and I never would be. I was the quiet, commander that just did everything unconventionally. Nobody attempted to help—and if they did, I'd shun their support. It was, after all, my job to be commander, not theirs.

It was lunch time. . . the time I hated the most. I never really liked to converse with Zell Dincht and his gang of friends, but somehow they always managed to stalk me and find exactly where I was sitting. Honestly, I think Zell just needed somebody to pester, and I was around, so he found it a great opportunity.

"Yo, Squall, what's up, man?"

He asked, lifting a knuckle up to acknowledge my presence. I didn't respond, just continued eating. Selphie Tilmitt nudged him playfully,

"Squall's grumpy again, leave him alone, Zell!"

I rolled my eyes. They always tried to taunt me or they would just try and irritate me on purpose. They always successfully did. I noticed Irvine Kinneas coming towards our table. . .Oh God.

"Irvine!"

Selphie exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping in his arms. The two were extremely close friends, and I knew that Irvine really liked Selphie, though I think Selphie just liked Irvine as a friend. . .she was just overly friendly sometimes, I'd guess.

"Wow, I can understand you all missing me so much! But I can only take so much affection!"

Zell and I exchanged expressions with annoyance. Irvine always thought he was a stud—that he could have anybody wrapped around his finger, and so when someone actually took notice of him, he'd brag about it. It got extremely aggravating eventually.

He took a seat by Selphie.

"Squall, long time buddy, what's been new?"

I continued eating, not acknowledging his questions. He tipped his hat with agitation and then casually put his arm around Selphie,

"No response, eh? Who-dah seen that comin'?"

"Man, Squall, I dunno how you stay quiet so much. . .I'd go crazy."

Zell announced, looking at me with a fanatical expression. I just shrugged and continued eating. I sometimes wonder if they forgot that the cafeteria was used for eating and not socializing.

"So! Did you guys hear that we're going to have a new student here? I heard she's rather good."

Selphie began, excitement in her tone. She always spoke so enthusiastic—it was kind of irritating sometimes. Irvine looked clearly interested,

"Really?! A woman, perhaps?"

Oh, and did I mention Irvine is a complete woman-fanatic? I'm sure you would've guessed that. He was always trying to get with someone. And all he ever talked about lately was Selphie, but I'm sure he was up for anything.

"Her name is Rinoa Heartilly. . ."

A voice caught us all off-guard. Quistis Trepe, my old instructor, was standing by our table, her golden-blonde hair in a bun as usual. She was extremely tall and peaked over Selphie easily. Her and Irvine could be a match made from heaven—I'm sure he's thought that also.

"Hmm, that's a pretty name, eh?"

Irvine commented, looking off into the distance. He made me sick the way he always preyed on girls. I never had time for girls, being the commander, plus, never was really interested in the whole "relationship" thing. . .I could do fine by myself.

"Sweet, dude! What's she like?"

Zell inquired, practically jumping up and down. I swear, he needed ADD pills or something. . .he was far too hyper for anybody to handle.

"She's nice, met her this morning. She is one of my students now, you know? Very pretty, if you must know."

I really didn't know what Quistis was getting at. She was a very strange, random woman. She always liked me for some reason though. I was her favorite student when she was my instructor. I'm positive she wanted to be something more. Now, don't get me wrong. . .Quistis was outrageously attractive, you could ask any guy. . . but I was never into getting serious with girls. It was a complicated situation. I usually blocked them out—refusing to get close to them. Plus, Quistis was much older then me, and was my instructor at one time. . .that'd just be weird.

She was winking at Zell and Irvine. She knew better then to even try and attempt to hook me up with someone—she knows I wouldn't show up, or I'd make excuses to get away. She knew me very well. And I was grateful that for once, she didn't try and get me involved.

Zell and Irvine seemed extremely excited. And I knew that they probably would try and hit on this new girl. I didn't really care to meet new people, and I assumed that I probably never would meet her. As commander, I didn't really interact with any students except for this group.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

RINOA

Balamb Garden was spacious! I absolutely adored it. And the people were extremely good-hearted and lead me to my dorm with no problem. I was extremely excited to make new friends, and learn more about fighting. All my life, I've wanted to come here and learn how to fight like a pro. And now my dream was coming true!

I was optimistic about my dream, and I had every intention of making it up to the tops. My instructor was Quistis Trepe, the nicest woman you'd ever meet. Plus, she made things easy to understand. Within the first week, I was getting better and better.

"Just don't feel like you have to compete, just relax and remember what you've learned—never try and overpower someone else's power by doing something you've never learned. . .it may hurt you."

Quistis advised, while I was fighting a T-Rex one day. I really enjoyed her company, and she had easily became one of my friends while there. Other people seemed to be nice also, but she was definitely a great instructor!

I took on the rex, targeting his head for a nice blow with my boomerang. Here we go. I thought, my heart beating faster than the speed of sound. I squinted my chocolate-brown eyes to get a better view. And then released.

I smiled with much success.

"There you go! Good job. It's lunch time though."

Quistis announced, proudly. She tapped me on the shoulder, walking passed me. I followed her suite towards the cafeteria. I usually sat by a group of SeeD's that were students also. Some of them were Eric, Maddie, Lydia, and Austin. They were kind enough. Though Eric and Austin continously kept hitting on me, and I was not interested.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

SQUALL

A few days passed, and the same routine continued. But, nothing ever changed as commander. I usually just continued doing my job—sometimes I'd have to fight off enemies for the less experienced students, but that wasn't usual.

Lunch rolled around more quickly then usual. Our table limited to talking about the new girl, since they couldn't find anything better to speak about, I assumed. I just ate my turkey sandwich and kept my nose out of it, as usual.

"She is really, really hot, man. I would do her well."

Zell commented, looking over my shoulder. My eyes extended towards the side and I seen a girl with raven-black hair and chocolate brown eyes eating with a group of people. Zell was staring intently at her, so I assumed this was the new girl. Her hair was down and straight and she had bangs that swept across her forehead. My eyes widened as her eyes crept up towards my own. She simply gave me a chaste smile and I couldn't ignore the fact that she was extremely attractive. I turned away instantly and continued eating, shaking off ridiculous thoughts.

"She did not just do that."

I heard Irvine mutter with incredulity,

"Dude! What happened?"

Zell asked, obliviously. Irvine looked slightly irritated and then looked over at me with an outraged frown,

"She smiled at Mr. I-don't-talk over here."

I rolled my eyes and got up to take my tray,

"Whatever, Kinneas, I'm really getting fed up with your ignorance to the fact that I'm sitting right here. It meant absolutely nothing, so feel free to take your lead on her, just make sure you inform the rest of the population of women that you're doing so, because I'm sure they'd love to know."

I snapped, exasperated with his continuation of talking as if I wasn't sitting next to him. He looked at me with surprise, as if he wasn't expecting me to actually respond. I walked towards the trash cans, but when turning around, bumped right into the raven-haired girl,

"Oops, sorry!"

She squealed, as if it was all of her fault.

"I didn't see you. . .excuse me,"

I muttered, casually, trying to move passed her. She stopped me, getting in my face with a friendly smile. I could tell she was going to be one of those enthusiastic Selphie clones, instantly.

"I haven't seen you around here, I'm new,"

"Joy."

I responded, still trying to get passed her. She gave me confused brows and stopped me again. Wow, this is getting pretty annoying. . .I'm trying to move, woman, can't you understand that?

"You have some really nice eyes, are they real?"

"No, I bought them out of a magazine."

I said dryly, now attempting to push her out of the way. Yet, she still didn't get the hint.

"I'm Rinoa. Who are you?"

"Somebody you shouldn't worry about."

I grumbled, finally making my way passed her. I could feel her eyes boring into my back with bewilderment. I'm assuming she's never met a person who doesn't enjoy socializing with enthusiasm. Wow, get out much?

"Squall, mannn! That was my woman!"

I heard Irvine pout as I walked by my lunch table. I found it kind of amusing that they were jealous of the fact that she attempted to talk to me, and didn't attempt to talk to them. She seemed irritating enough though. . . want to dwell into other people's business? I can see her becoming somebody like a car salesman or something. That'd be funny. Just preying on people like groups of flies. Wow.

"So, have you ever had some of the hot dogs here? Man, they are scrumptious! I think I'm going to steal a few maybe. Then I can have unlimited hot dogs forever! Sounds good, huh?!"

I heard Zell exclaim as I walked away. Why do I even allow myself to be nearby such mindless idiots. . .seriously?

00000000000000000000000000000000000

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, last chapter I noticed we didn't really get into the lives of Squall and Rinoa much, so that's what this chapter's mostly going to be. Getting up-close and personal, ya dig? Alright, so I won't be updating any time soon without any reviews though! People have been dead lately. Or they just don't like me any more. XX Not cool! But throw some at me, eh? I'll _really_ appreciate it! & Thanks to those that reviewed last chapter--you guys are what keep me going, for real! :) XOXO

RINOA

They assigned me with a dorm that I was to share with another person. I was wholly oblivious to who my roommate would be, but upon arriving, the worry seemed to sink out of my head.

I unlocked the dorm. The place was very empty, but that's the way I liked it. It was quiet, peaceful even. I began to unpack my things. There were only a few things in the room; two beds, along with their night stands, two dressers, not to mention a small kitchenette, bathroom, and a few cabinets filled with a medicine kit, and required equipment like towels and toilet paper. I liked the small dormitory just because it was small, yet had a lot of duration.

"Whoa!"

I twirled around and became face-to-face with a young girl I hadn't recognized before. She had chestnut-colored hair, and hazel-colored eyes. Her face seemed delicate, yet tiny, but her figure was a bit more plump. She was wearing a uniform, and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She looked friendly, nonetheless.

"You must be my roommate?"

She inquired, listlessness pouring from her tone.

"Yeah, I'm Rinoa, I'm kind of new around here, too."

I responded, a forced rabid smile tugging on my lips.

"Cool. I'm Candace. Balamb's pretty nice; you'll like it here."

She said, continuing with her idyllic behavior. She walked passed me, sitting on her bed. I noticed a giant Across the Universe poster above her bed. I chuckled,

"He's hot."

I commented, pointing to Jim Sturgess. She met eyes with me for the first time, and it looked like she was going to gasp. She had a distrait look on her face,

"Oh my gosh, I know, right?"

She talked lowly, and somehow reminded me of someone who would spend their life outside on the streets, smoking every second of every moment. I did not have a problem with those type of people, but I couldn't help but classify her as a hippie.

I collapsed onto my bed and found myself falling into deep slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SQUALL

"Do it, Zell! Do it!"

I wanted to leave. Vanish. Disappear, maybe even just go away for a little while. They were so irritating--I couldn't stand one more second with them.

Lunch had arrived early on a pluvial Tuesday morning, leaving me with Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie, as usual. Irvine was a idiot, utterly. He challenged Zell to eat as many hot dogs as he possibly could. And Zell, being an idiot also, took up the offer.

It was disgusting watching him dig his face into these hot dogs, I thought I was going to vomit. I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't help but hear the smutty noises he was making while processing the food. At times like these, I really wish they would just leave me alone.

"Good job, Zell!"

Irvine and Zell gave each other a high-five, immaturely, as Zell finished his last hot dog. I sighed with relief, careless of what they would think of me.

"Squall,"

Quistis' pale cobalt-colored eyes rested on me with seriousness,

"I've been training with the new student, Rinoa Heartilly. She is very good, probably better than most of us. I believe she'd do us well in missions."

"Dude, hot girl plus missions, equals, AWESOME!"

Zell exclaimed, jumping up and down in hysteria. Sometimes, I wish he would just not make comments. It'd save the stress for everyone.

"We have enough SeeD's for the missions--we do not need any more."

I stated, oppressiveness noticeable in my tone.

"Aww, come on, Squall! Don't be such a killjoy! Rinoa is _soo_ cool!"

Selphie pouted, like a young child, crying for her toy. This just annoyed me even more,

"No."

"Squall, be logical. With Rinoa, we could really show them who's boss, I mean, she's very good. You should see her fight."

Quistis pressed on, ignoring what I had just said. I hated the fact that she was so persevering sometimes with subjects. She never let things go, just continued snapping on with them. It was irritating, and drove me off the wall.

"Quistis, _no_."

My voice was more solid this time.

"Are you sexist?"

Irvine asked from across the table. He actually looked serious for once, his almond eyes were boring into me. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way, then looked back at him,

"We don't need any more SeeD's. What's the point of having a lot when we could just lose them? I am thinking logically. You begged me last week to promote a student, I did. She isn't that good--"

"But Squall, you misunderstand. Rinoa is beyond good, she could defeat Seifer if she really wanted to."

Quistis cut me off, her eyes more substantial then usual. The rest of the group were eying me in the same exact way. I sighed, still not convinced,

"I've never met someone who can defeat Seifer."

"Well, give her a chance, Squall! She's phenomenal, just wait until you see her fight!"

Quistis added in, her voice persuasive with very word. I rubbed my forehead, giving in gradually,

"Right, well, whatever."

"Go to her dormitory after classes, I have an important meeting tonight so I can't rearrange a timing. I'm sure she'd be more then happy to show you what she's got though. Trust me, Squall, she might be as good as you."

Quistis stated, almost as if it was a threat. She got up, out off her seat, and walked away, her hips swaying with sanguine.

I grumbled, realizing that I was going to have to go to this girl's dorm. She couldn't be _that_ good, really. Better than Seifer? Is that possible, for a woman? Most of them weren't so good. And as good as me? No way. I was doubtful.

The rest of my day went by obnoxiously slow. I was really getting sick of how boring it was to be Commander sometimes. It was really pointless sitting in an office all day with nothing to do. We haven't had a mission in about three months, ridiculously. Nobody cared enough to challenge us, I guess. Plus, lately our new SeeD's have sucked, utterly. It's not that Quistis is a horrible instructor--she just believes that everyone is fit for being a SeeD. It's my job to figure out if they truly are, and everyone seems to pass the test easily. I assume it's cheating considering the fact that ever they get a _real_ mission, they end up getting injured or killed.

Well, welcome to Balamb Garden, right?

I collected all of my things at the end of the day, deciding to go see this so-called phenomenal student. I never liked these type of deals. Some students were just overly friendly, or basically just a Selphie clone. They drove me insane, chattering on and on. And I knew this girl was going to talk constantly. I wasn't looking forward to it.

Quistis gave me the dorm number she was in, I found it instantly. I knocked on the door, hesitantly. A young student who had been transformed to a SeeD the other day answered, Candace.

"Squall, hey, long time no chat?"

Her voice was lethargic as usual, and she was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, proving she was just ready to go to bed or something. I didn't respond to her question,

"Rinoa Heartilly around?"

My voice proved I was just getting to the point, but I knew she took it a different way. Her eyes lit up and she rushed inside, shoving a familiar young girl with jet-black hair towards me. I folded my arms, as Candace disappeared into the dormitory, leaving Rinoa and I.

"Hey, you're that guy from the cafeteria--the rude one!"

I dismissed her immature comment with a swipe of my hand,

"Instructor Trepe says you're rather good at training."

It was abnormal referring to Quistis as Instructor Trepe. The last time I even called her that was when I was a student myself--something I prefer to not go back to.

"I think I need to train harder, but she's told me that. What's it to you, mean-person-that-likes-to-avoid-me-when-I'm-just-being-nice?"

Her jumble of words slightly baffled me, and somewhat irritated me to no end. What was with this girl? She was so naive and childish, I was expecting her to stick out her tongue at me. Even her voice was high-pitched and infantile. I instantly became perturbed.

"Whatever, I was just going to see what she was talking about. I'm the one who would promote you, but since you're not interested, I shall be leaving now."

Rudely, I began to walk away, but I think Rinoa finally realized that I was the Commander, because she instantly reacted by calling me back,

"Wait? Really!? I'm sorry, come back!"

I impatiently turned around, folding my arms. I didn't want to deal with her immaturity nor did I want to deal with ridiculous comments. But I knew Quistis would jump on me if I didn't at least give Rinoa a shot.

"Okay, so maybe we didn't get off on the right foot. I'm Rinoa Heartilly, and you're the Commander--?"

"Squall."

I retorted, at her attempt to be nice. Maybe she'll stop nagging right about now. I didn't know her well, but I could tell she'll be a annoying, nosy person, that I'll want to avoid most of the time.

"Oh, okay, well, are you going to at least apologize for completely IGNORING me yesterday? That was so rude!"

She eyed me with impetuous chocolate eyes. I don't know what this woman expects out of me. But she wasn't getting an apology... I hadn't done anything wrong!

"..."

"Did you hear me?"

I kept mute. What was one to say? And her impatience was making me mad. I can't stand someone who just expects me to bow down and praise them. Obviously she doesn't know me well enough to know that I don't apologize, ever.

"Ugh! Whatever. You wanted to see my skills?"

About time. That wasted about half of my night. I'm losing sleep every single minute I waste with this annoyance.

"Okay, well, let's go then!"

She rushed back into the dormitory and grabbed herself her boomerang. I was slightly shocked she even used a weapon like that. I instantly figured she would be weak, powerless in every way. I sighed, as if voicing my thoughts through a simple sigh. I was already regretting that I listened to Quistis. This girl was nothing but a young child.

Her goal was to beat off a T-Rex, of course. It was the main goal of all students. Once you did so, you'd automatically become a SeeD. Or at least, if I thought you were qualified for becoming one. I don't even think I could brook having missions with someone like her though. She's already bugging me passed my limit.

We found a T-Rex immediately, and the battle started. I stood off and examined her moves. She was swift, I'd give her that. The T-Rex attempted to throw her off, but she defended herself well. I couldn't stop my eyes from widening as she defeated him after the second strike of her boomerang. I was so shocked, that I didn't move, nor could I talk.

"Well?"

She inquired, a smug grin tugging on her blossom-colored lips. I was silent, but continued moving passed her. She followed after, and I could sense she was fuming by my lack of words.

"Ugh! Do you just not talk?"

She asked, stomping her foot from behind me. I decided to use this to my advantage. I twirled around and laid my eyes on her. Her expression softened slightly. My eyes were emotionless though, and I think that irritated her.

"You shall begin tomorrow. There will be a meeting soon preparing for another mission. Quistis will give you the timings of the missions. Be prepared and bring all the equipment you need; the trips are very long and tiring."

I said, looking at her with stern gray eyes. Her attitude seemed to change dramatically after taking in my last sentence. Her coffee-tinted eyes hinted nothing but ecstasy. She advanced towards me quicker then I could react and threw her arms around me, embracing me to where I could hardly find room to breathe. Her impact on me caused me to become uneasy, not used to close contact.

"Whoa--"

"Thank you SO much! You have no idea how long I've wanted this!"

She cut me off, appreciation present in her voice. Anyone could notice that she easily expresses what she's feeling 24-7. It made me feel uncomfortable as she pulled away from me, and darted away, waving with a large smile on her face. Obviously she wanted to become a SeeD pretty badly. I still felt a tad of angst from the embrace she had just gave me. But forgot about it when lying down to get some well-deserved rest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RINOA

I was ticked. Squall had never informed me that the meeting for SeeD's started at eight o'clock in the morning. Candace had to wake me up and tell me. I woke up feeling groggy, had I not slept much the night before. I was too excited, and anxious. I've always wanted to become a SeeD, never in my life would I have assumed that Quistis would find me talented, or even Squall for that matter!

I took a cool shower and threw on my uniform, braiding my jet-black hair to my own liking. I applied my makeup then dashed out the door, heading to Squall's office upstairs. I was so late that it would be extremely noticeable. I collided through the door, and seen tons of SeeD's stop and glance at me, as if I had just interrupted something important.

"Sorry I'm late!"

I huffed, apologetically. I looked over at Squall who was staring at me with a stolid expression that I couldn't read, as usual. He was so mysterious. I knew there was something beyond those grayish indigo eyes though. He didn't speak much, so he must ponder a lot.

I looked at the group of SeeD's sitting around the immense table. I noticed Candace, she was half-smiling at me, innocently. We have managed to become closer throughout the passed few days of rooming together. Next to her sat a man with a tattoo on the side of his face, he was fidgeting more then I've ever seen a person fidget before. I instantly assumed he was a wire of energy. Next to this man sat a man that seemed distracted. He had long brunette hair that was covered by a large, Cowboy-like hat. His emerald-green eyes were out in the distance, looking at the young girl sitting across from him. This girl was Selphie Tilmitt, I had met her in a few classes. She was a kind-hearted, enthusiastic girl with chestnut-colored hair and optimistic large green eyes. Next to Selphie sat Quistis, who looked annoyed by my tardiness. I sent her a repentant glance. My heart stopped when glancing at the person sitting next to Quistis. A young man that I had recognized from my past--Seifer Almasy. You can say that at one time we had a "fling"--it was a summer love. He left at the end of summer and came here though, which broke apart our love. This was the first time I have seen him since then. He had a inveigling smirk on his face, his ocean-blue eyes staring me up and down. I felt a jolt of electricity noticing his stare. Next to him sat another boy, who had brunette-colored hair and matching eyes, a rather noticeably big nose, he had his eyes on Candace. I figured this was Patrick, the boy that had stolen her heart. She had mentioned him a few times within our conversations. He was attractive in his own way.

"Lateness is not dismissed here, Miss Heartilly--the next time you will be fired."

Squall's voice came out cruel and proper. I glared at him through my dark bangs, hoping to frighten him or something. He looked at me calmly, but yet I could tell that I irritated him. He was, well, gorgeous, but his attitude seemed to ruin that at the moment.

"Leonhart, isn't it true that after _three_ times, she gets fired?"

Seifer's intoxicating voice seemed to stir my thoughts. I looked at him and he winked at me seductively, as if trying to help me out. My heart raced at the wink, and I then rested my eyes on Squall, who I could tell was annoyed, though he looked as collected as he had just a few minutes ago.

"I make the rules, Almasy, not you."

Squall's voice seemed to change furiously. I could see the rage in his eyes. He didn't like Seifer. It was completely obvious. And that bothered me. I found Seifer a decent young man, why did Squall seem to disturbed by him?

"Just trying to follow the rule book, Leonhart."

Seifer spat, looking over at me, a pitiful look on his face. I melted instantly into his eyes. I took a seat quietly next to Candace. She gave me a look that said 'you could've been killed'. It made me want to chuckle. She then looked back at her boyfriend Patrick, and they both smiled at each other. It made me feel embarrassed that I didn't have a significant other. I looked over at Seifer, hoping to catch his eye. He was too attentive on whatever Squall was saying though.

"Tomorrow, we head to Deling City. Cid has just informed me that a bunch of Galbadian soldiers have taken over the city. We must clear it out, they are bothering the citizens."

Squall announced, his legitimate tone back.

"We will all be grouped off into groups. Seifer, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie will look around the place together. Quistis, Rinoa, and I will be guarding the doors. Since Rinoa is a new SeeD, Quistis and I will allow her the pristine routine--as usual."

He looked over at me and Quistis. I felt a bit inferior to him as he made it sound as if I was extremely inexperienced. Quistis looked about as annoyed as I was. I wasn't a little baby--why should I guard the doors? Lame!

"Squall, you don't think Rinoa can handle helping us search for guards?"

"That's the other groups' job, Quistis. Rinoa will be treated as any other new SeeD would be treated. She will be guarding the doors with us. It's not as easy as it sounds."

Squall practically cut Quistis off, his attitude caught up with nothing but impudence. I despised when he talked so rashly to people. He seemed arrogant about his job, but at the same time, I just knew he wasn't. He was extremely awkward towards close contact with the opposite sex--which simply proved a lot about him. See? I'm not that bad at analyzing you, Squall Leonhart.

"Right.."

Quistis murmured, looking defeated. I noticed Seifer pat her arm, affectionately. Most girls would've taken it with jealousy, but I just smiled at his concern towards how Squall was being such a jerk. And I had to spend tomorrow with him! Ugh. This was going to suck, horribly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Back again! Yes, I am alive. I've been supporting my best friend's fan page. Care to take a glance? /xlightsleeperx. She's absolutely magnificent! Anyways, back to Squiona. Though, I despise that stupid puppy-love name they share. :P. So I'm just sitting here listening to 'While my guitar gently weeps' by the Beatles. Not like that matters. But I'm JAMMING! :) Beatles ROCK! Haha. Kay, I'm done blabbing. Remember to _review_, it gives me inspiration to keep writing. Ya? XOXO

RINOA

"Rinoa! Wake up, it's five o'clock!"

Candace's humdrum voice was the first to wake me up. And trust me, I did _not_ like it when my beauty sleep was disturbed. I woke up, groggily, wiping my eyes. It was still murky and the sun hadn't even rose yet. I turned to my other side, muffling,

"Wake me up when it's daylight."

"Sorry, can't. Squall's orders, we're going to Deling City, remember?"

Candace reminded me, her flat tone still lingering with each word,

"You don't want me to come over there and dump water on your head."

I sat up, reluctantly, obviously not wanting to get soaked in freezing cold water at five o'clock in the morning. Candace was standing there, fully dressed and ready. I winced at her, was she crazy? It was too early in the morning for all of this!

"Being a full-fledged SeeD, you better get used to this."

She added, challengingly, yet still lacking enthusiasm, whatsoever. How could anybody deal with this woman? She always sounded so down and depressed, it was as if she was a walking, talking robot who just had the same voice and tone 24-7. I was getting irritated, then again, I wasn't much of a early bird.

"I am _really_ excited to deal with Squall Leonhart today."

I commented, cynically, as I jumped into the steaming hot shower. I let the water fall upon my entire body, practically falling asleep in the process. I didn't want to hear all of this orders, really. He was mean, pure mean. At first I thought he was going to be cute and kind-hearted like any other hot guy, but instead, he's a complete and utter jerk! It was depressing that he let his good looks go to waste.

I threw my jet-black hair into a messy ponytail and applied my makeup, throwing on my pathetically ominous SeeD uniform that I had been assigned to wear. I sighed, giving myself a good stare in the mirror. There stood a young teenage girl with dark hair and matching eyes. How boring could I get?

I walked out the bathroom door, grabbing my bag on my way towards the door.

"Ready to go?"

Candace inquired, a sudden smile on her face. Wow, she shows emotion? This ought to be the first. I almost wanted to take a picture or make a video. I was in complete shock. I even shuddered a bit.

"Oh, erm, right."

I responded, hesitantly, following behind her. Her hair was always straight and down, a chestnut-color. I thought she was pretty in a plain, casual way. I'm sure she could be prettier if she actually tried, but she was just all right.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving at the train station, we seen the group of SeeD's all gathered around, talking. Squall was of course, in the middle of all of them, yelling at them, and lecturing them on what they are to do when arriving at Deling. I could see Zell jumping up and down like an insane person, but what else was new? He must have had about four cups of coffee before arriving.

Selphie gave me an acknowledging smile, and Irvine gave me a perverted wink. I looked over at Seifer, who was standing next to Quistis. He was whispering something to her, and she was shaking her head, and acting as though she was trying not to laugh. Suddenly, I began to wonder, was there possibly something in between them? I mean, yesterday he _was_ consoling her. And it seems they talk a lot.

"Are Seifer and Quistis a couple?'

I asked Candace, possibly too inquisitive for anyone's liking. Candace looked at them, then looked back at me,

"I don't really know.. I mean, I think he flirts with her, but he flirts with everyone."

She responded, uncertainly. I felt a bit saddened; he flirted with everyone?

"Is he like a player or something?"

I suddenly questioned, a sudden extreme amount of curiosity building up inside of me. Candace looked confused on why I was wondering so much about him, but answered anyways,

"Not really a player, just a charmer, I guess. He doesn't go out with anyone. I mean, he went out with Xu, but that wasn't anything, that lasted only a few days. I've heard he's liked Quistis for a while, but everybody knows that she wouldn't dare give him a chance—he's not good enough for someone like her."

She explained, looking over at Quistis, admiringly. I felt envious,

"Is Quistis like, really well-liked here or something?"

My voice was harsh and demanding, though I didn't mean to sound so vicious. I was a tad upset with the fact that Seifer liked Quistis, and wanted her, but what could I do? I haven't seen him in years, it was only obvious that he'd try and get with someone else. Just because seeing him again, I feel the same again, doesn't mean he's going to feel that way too.

"All the guys like her, but I don't think she likes anyone but Squall."

Retorted Candace, indifferently. She looked over towards Squall, a look of infatuation easily spotted in her eyes,

"He is beautiful though, who wouldn't like Squall?"

"Wait, Squall doesn't like _anybody_; he's a anti-social jerk."

I stated, almost as if it was a question. That was, at least, the Squall Leonhart that I knew. Candace was just glancing at him with yearning eyes.

"Yeah, he told Quistis he wanted to be just friends, that he doesn't like her like that, plus he's always looked to her as just his instructor. It'd be awkward nonetheless, but then again, any girl to Squall is awkward. I just wish he'd notice me."

Candace gushed, desperately.

"What about Patrick?"

I asked, shocked to her secret crush on Squall.

"I adore that boy, but he could never be as gorgeous as Squall."

Candace responded, absentmindedly. I had enough of her and her unfair infatuations with Squall. I walked towards the group of SeeD's, deciding to try and hang out with chirpy Selphie and kinky Irvine. It was far much better than listening to a girl rat on about how much she likes Squall when she has a great boyfriend.

"HEY! What's up?"

Selphie was practically shouting. I had to cover my ears the first time she screeched at me. It was far too early for anybody to be that loud. Even Squall looked like he had just awoken from sleep when she said hey that loud. He looked over towards us, as if demanding us with his eyes to shut up.

"Eh, sorry, didn't mean to be so loud."

"It's okay, I'm kind of nervous, and tired."

I responded, placative towards her behavior. Irvine wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiling broadly,

"Oh, there, there, Selph, it's okay to be loud sometimes."

I cringed at his open flirting. I disliked when guys flirted so obviously, especially in front of other girls. Especially when they did it to twenty other girls when that girl wasn't around. Irvine just needed a good heartbreak, that's all. Maybe he'd fall for Selphie, then she could screw him over. That'd be humorous.

"I'm hungry."

I heard Zell whine, vexatiously. I could tell his whining didn't just sound annoying to me, because everybody else seemed a tad irritated by it also.

"Go get yourself some chicken, chicken wuss."

Seifer added, at an attempt to be humorous. He only made himself laugh. I could tell Quistis was about to scold him for starting something with Zell, at such an early time of the day.

"Guys, we don't need your ridiculous brawls at this time of the day."

Squall snapped, obviously easily perturbed this morning,

"Once the train arrives, we leave."

He added, glaring at Zell and Seifer, shaking his head with dis affirmation.

"This is going to be a long morning."

I grumbled, to nobody in particular.

"I feel you, man. Seifer needs to shut his mouth before someone shuts it for him."

Zell responded, fuming, cracking his knuckles in unison. Seifer looked at him, an amused grin playing on his lips,

"Oh, no, what is little Zell Dincht going to do?"

"_Little_?! Damn you, Seifer, damn you! You're the little--"

"Guys, shut _up_, you're like children."

Squall gets in the middle of them before they about cut each other's necks off. Or so they act as though they're about to do. He glares at them, standing between them with his arms crossed. Zell and Seifer back off, grumbling random curse words beneath their breath, obviously pissed off at Squall.

The train finally arrives around six o'clock AM. Squall glances at us,

"Okay, so we're dividing in the groups that we'll be in when encountering the Deling soldiers. Irvine, Selphie, Zell, you three are in a group. Seifer, Candace, and Patrick, you all are in a group. And Quistis and Rinoa, you come with me."

I sighed, unenthusiastically, following behind Squall. Why did I have to be stuck with him and Quistis? This was not going to be fun, at all. Squall was just plain-out boring, and Quistis would probably just be hitting on him the entire time if she likes him.

Squall led us to this room that was obviously supposed to be where we were going to sleep.

"We will be resting here for a couple of days. The train to Deling will take a few hours; we may rest here for the time being, since there's not much else to do."

He explained, a formal tone in his voice. I wondered if he ever got annoyed with himself—constantly sounding like a robot. He was kind of like Candace sometimes, always sounding so dreary and boring. These people needed to spice up their lives, somehow. Or they just needed counseling. Though, that's not my problem.

"Bunk beds? Geez, I'm not in second grade, Squall."

I commented, on the tiny bunk beds that were in this room that we had to stay in. There were two sets, and though I was far too exhausted to even argue about not sleeping in them, I had to make fun of him for getting bunk beds.

"I don't rule the train."

Squall retorted, fecklessly, while looking beyond my eyes. I sighed, throwing my bags on the top bunk,

"Well I take top! I'm about to pass out."

"Squall, surely you'll take the bunk bed that I choose?"

Quistis' voice was persuading and seraphic, yet it made me sick how she tried to lure him in or something. He looked at her uncomfortably and then headed toward the bottom bunk of me. I smiled, proudly. I believe I won this battle, dear,

"Quistis, I think we already talked about this."

He murmured, chaffed by her attempt at charming him. I couldn't help but snicker to myself. She should have seen it coming. Why would Squall, the aloof, loner, ever go out with someone as cheerful and productive as Quistis? He wouldn't even look my way, why would he look hers?

"Are you secretly homosexual?"

I suddenly inquired, out loud, careless to what Quistis would think of my random question to Squall. Squall didn't respond right away, which made me think maybe he was.

"She's my ex-instructor."

He responded, lowly. I don't think Quistis even heard him,

"But have you ever even had a girlfriend?"

I persisted, curiously. I look down the railing that blocked me off from falling off the bunk, and put my head upside so I could see his expression. He gave me a glance of agitation,

"My love life should be no business of yours, Miss Heartilly."

"I'm not your teacher, you don't have to call me Miss Heartilly, you jerk. And I was just trying to make a conversation. You don't seem very interested in anyone, so I thought maybe you were into guys and you just haven't pursued it yet."

I retorted, insolently. He didn't respond, and his face remained unreadable,

"No. If it satisfies your curiosity, I am straight, but I don't see why that's of any interest to you. Maybe you should keep involved in your own life and your own problems."

"Why do you have to be an ass? I don't even believe you. If I flashed you, what would you do?"

I inquired, suddenly ticked off by his brusque attitude. He gave me a look of shock, and I swear I seen his face turn as red as a cherry.

"Hmm, okay, maybe I believe you're interested in girls, the blushing totally proves it! But you don't need to be an ass to a girl you like."

I commented, in response to his blushing. He didn't say anything, just looked even more annoyed. We were in silence for a while, and I'm pretty positive Quistis had fallen asleep.

"I was not.. doing that, and who says that I like you?"

Squall inquired, now his voice rash and exigent. I rolled my eyes,

"I never said that you liked me, I'm just saying, Quistis is a pretty woman, and she wants you, but you're weird and you don't want her."

"Why don't you like Irvine?"

He asked, as if that answered my question. What was his problem? He was stranger than any other man I had ever met. Here he was, answering my question, with another question of his own!

"Because .. he's a pervert, and he plays girls! But what does that have to do with Quistis?"

"I don't think of her like that. Stop persisting this."

Squall retorted, demandingly.

"You stop being so ignorant then, and act like you care about people."

I snorted, lethargically. I heard him moving around beneath people,

"It's my life, I act the way I want to."

"You're weird."

I commented, staring at the ceiling,

"I don't like you."

"And you thought I was in love with you?"

He responded, a prude tone to his voice. I laughed mockingly to his response,

"When I first met you, I thought you were cute, but now you're just rude."

"And that statement is life alternating because..?"

He asked, obviously trying to make me mad. He was so ignorant. I grabbed one of my pillows and threw them down at him, and I heard him cackle as it hit him.

"That wasn't called for. Control your emotions."

"I'm sorry, I'm not a wall."

I responded, despite whether he was being funny or whatever. A person who was amused easily would probably be amused by his sarcastic and sluggish comments. I didn't find it funny, I found it rude, vulgar at it's best.

"True, walls are much more understanding."

He adds,

"Now I'm going to get some rest, you might want to also, it being your first mission."

I hated the way he was so controlling, the way he could end a conversation and leave me blank on what to even say, on what to comment back with. I didn't have a resentful comment I could use, or something that could make him shut up, it was always him being the smart one, the intelligent one that shuts me up. I despised that, and it angered, irritated, and confused me. I didn't understand him. He was the most mysterious person I have ever met, and the way he thinks seemed so abnormal.

He was one of those people you just would have to get close to ever understand. And I knew any sober person wouldn't dare even try. I wouldn't, neither. I was far too busy wondering about Seifer, whether he'd remember me, remember the love we had, what we shared the summer, whether he remembered when we made love out by my favorite, whether he remembered our favorite song.

I grumbled, to no one in particular. He was into Quistis now. What was I to do? I had no choice but to talk to Mr. Heartless, the wall-man, that is. The one with no emotions, no feelings, whatsoever. I mean, there's Zell, but he's far too energetic and has a wild obsession with hot dogs that scares any normal human being. Then there was Irvine, who obviously had a crush on Selphie, who liked him back. Candace and Patrick had each other. Then there was me, lonely Rinoa who had no one.

I never thought that being lonely would be a problem, that having no one would be a big deal to me. Then knowing that Seifer liked Quistis, it made me feel out of the group, insignificant compared to all of them.

I looked down at Squall, just noticing him breathing hard in his sleep. He looked so concentrated on sleep, his eyes closed, peacefully. I was amazed at how still and perfect he looked when he was sleeping. You wouldn't assume he was such a rude, preponderant jerk if you just watched him sleep. He looked innocent, almost as if he was a little kid, or maybe just a teenager who didn't know who he really was, what his truly calling was, a good boy, who had a perfect life, or something like that. I was astonished. The boy was gorgeous. It was a mistake to lie about that. His hair was flawless, chestnut-colored, and messy. It clung to his face, attractively, falling across his ocean-blue eyes, that were a stormy gray when he was angry. His skin had been a chalky pale, a faultless face that didn't have one problem to it. Everything about his physique and his face was absolutely breathtaking. I could never understand why he didn't use his looks to his advantage, and why he just pushed girls away.

But I decided to crawl into the small blankets and try to sleep for a few hours before arriving at Deling. I tried to ignore Quistis' loud snoring. I looked up at the ceiling, blankly. I was slightly nervous about my first mission. What if I screw up?

"Mom.."

My eyes went wide-open at the sound of Squall's sudden, alarmed voice. I immediately looked underneath to see if he was alright. He must have been dreaming, because he looked as though he was actually talking to someone, his eyes shut tight.

"Mom, why are you leaving? .. You can't just leave me like this. Dad didn't mean to do that."

His voice sounds like he's in pain, maybe even agony. I'm surprised, startled by his sudden outburst. Maybe there was more to Squall than I had thought. I watched him, patiently, wanting to hear more.

"He didn't mean it. He doesn't love her, the way that he loves you. You can't just leave me like this, send me off to that stupid Garden, I won't survive there! I'm not strong."

He cried, and I swear he was practically crying. I felt a jolt in my chest. This was Squall, the heartless, cold-hearted person that didn't care about anyone or anything that was talking here, the one that was practically crying because of a dream. I began to wonder what happened to his parents, and what his past was like.

"I'll never see you ever again."

He finally muttered, as if to end the dream he was having. He turned around, shaking his head as if he was disappointed, maybe even ashamed. But then I could see him moving and shaking violently,

"They can't be dead, they just can't.. I'll be alone forever. What's the point in getting close to people when they just fade away in the end?"

He sat up straight, and I could tell that he woke up. I moved quickly, hoping he didn't see me staring at him, curiously. I heard him sigh remorsefully, then move back to where he was.

I laid there, shocked.

Was that the reason he was so mean to people?

000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey it's me! I'm back again. Sweet, right? I'm sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I have been so caught up in school and reading! I've been reading the Twilight series lately! It's so cute! You should buy the book if you haven't. Anyways, back to Squall/Rinoa. Remember to review after reading. XOXO

SQUALL

I had the dream, again.

It seems like this is becoming a routine.

Every single night I would have the same dream, the same revolting, detrimental dream. I didn't even consider it a dream. It was more like a flash from the past, if anything. I'd always dream about that day, that day that they left me all alone, the day that they abandoned me, segregated me from the world. I'll always remember that day. It's practically scarred into my memories, for good.

I can unmistakably recall my mother's expression: full with agony, agony and unhappiness. She didn't want to, I knew that she didn't. She just felt as if she had no other choice.

"There's nothing left for you here, Squall. I can't take care of you. Your ultimate destiny wasn't to be cooped up here. You were born a fighter, just like your father. I can see it in your eyes."

I remember her glazing into my eyes, suppressing her tears, keeping back her emotions as well as she could.

I had no choice but to go. I still can see the way the tears fell down her pallid face, the way that she embraced me tightly, promising that she'd come back to get me eventually. She said that one day her and my father would get back together—that they'd conjoin again. I believed her, holding on to the hope she was giving me.

She would guarantee this over and over, every time that she visited me. Months seemed to go by swiftly. Soon, my father began to do the same. The two would promise me the same things, assuring me that everything would be okay. I continued believing them, faithfully.

I kept telling my mother that my father loved her so much, she had to go back to him. She wouldn't say anything, just keep an unreadable expression, smiling at me, proudly.

And then one day, my wish came true.

I was eleven years old. I remember everything, it's all so transparent now. I even remember the way that we all ran outside, underneath the summer's navy-colored sky. There were no clouds, only the blinding sun, and the heat was unbearable.

It was my turn to face Seifer. I knew I could pummel him without a problem. My confidence had grown so much in the passed few months, along with my strength. I felt like a god with the invincibility that I had gained. And I knew that Seifer was afraid of me.

We were ready to fight, ready to attack each other, to test out our potency, when a woman I had not recognized came out to the courtyard, a sympathetic grimace on her face. I remember how small I felt compared to her. She was so tall, and perfectly proportioned. Seifer gaped at her presence.

"Squall Leonhart? There's been a message sent for you—it's from your parents."

She uttered, while she looked me in the eyes. Her glance was forcing empathy, I could just tell by looking in her eyes, something was wrong.

I rushed to her, and she led me behind the courtyard of the Garden, by a wall. She looked at me, as if afraid to speak. I almost didn't want to hear, I wanted to avert my ears.

"Your parents.. they died in a car accident."

I didn't understand. I couldn't believe it at first. My parents were never together, they never seen each other, ever. How were they supposed to die together when they never even hung out with each other since they divorced?

"No, they aren't together."

"We found them together, I'm afraid. I'm really sorry."

The woman's voice was not consoling, no matter how much she intended it to be. I couldn't believe it; it must've been false. My parents _despised_ each other.

"They hate each other. You're lying!"

I snarled at her, glaring at her with resentment.

"They got together to talk about bringing you home. Bad irony, I'd guess."

The woman mumbled, not looking at me. And then it clicked with me. I remember feeling the most dolorous agony that I have ever felt in my life. They promised they'd come back. Fate detested them to. And they were going to come back.

"They can't be dead, they just can't.. I'll be alone forever. What's the point of getting close to people when they just fade away in the end?"

And then the dream would end. Just like that, as if it was all just a figment of the past, as if I was just reminiscing, just recalling past events. It didn't make sense, I sometimes thought that fate just wanted to remind me about how reality is, and how you can lose someone, so quickly. I learned to not get close to people, to shut them out. It would prevent this kind of heartache.

"Squall?"

I open my eyes, meeting pale-blue eyes—Quistis Trepe.

"Are you okay?"

She seems concerned.

"Yes, fine. ... The mission?"

I ask, deciding to change the subject, not wanting to talk any further.

"Everyone's up, we just were wondering if you were all right."

Irvine's voice spoke up. I look passed Quistis to notice that all of the SeeD's are staring at me, fretful frowns on their faces.

"I was just thinking... it is nothing. What's the time, Trepe?"

I inquire, avoiding the subject again, giving Quistis a sideway glance. She looks down to her watch,

"Time to rumble! Everybody, get into your positions."

She commands, giving everybody a tyrannical look. She looks to me,

"Right. Like I said yesterday, Quistis, Rinoa and I will be on lookout, while the rest of you take care of the Galbadian soldiers. You miss one, complete failure, you understand?"

I give them all a look of leadership, proving that I was in charge. They all react accordingly. Quistis and Rinoa head towards me. Rinoa's face is filled with fatigue,

"Isn't it kind of, I dunno, _early_, Squall?"

"If anything we should have gotten up earlier."

I retort, indifferently, looking passed her chestnut-colored eyes. She groans,

"Can you act human for one second? Quistis, aren't you exhausted?"

She looks at Quistis, who just nods sheepishly. I frown,

"Enough. Head to the door, Heartilly."

"I _have_ a name, jerk."

She sneers, rolling her eyes. She begins to walk towards the door, Quistis and I following behind her. The others already descended off of the train.

"Haven't you noticed? Squall always calls people by their last names."

Quistis notes, priggishly. She smirks at me from the side. Rinoa doesn't reply, but sits on the trains' step, with perforation.

"This is _so_ boring! Why do we get stuck with the most humdrum job, ever?"

She complains.

"They need their experience, while Quistis and I don't, and you are new. You aren't experienced _enough_."

I respond, listlessly. She sticks her tongue out at me like she's four,

"You just like discriminating me for no reason."

"I don't believe in discrimination."

She doesn't look convinced,

"Well that's even worse. You do it without noticing it."

I look away, annoyed by her constant assumptions. Quistis is now sitting next to her, the same tedious expression on her face.

"These outfits are so ugly, Squall. Did you sew them yourself?"

Rinoa asks, breaking the peaceful silence. Why is this girl so frustrating? I refuse to meet her eyes,

"Xu."

"I agree with Rinoa, this will get extremely boring, Squall."

Quistis eyes fixate on me, as if she was worried about being inactive for a few minutes. I decide against making a response to that, and simply just pace around, messing around with my gun blade.

"Now you're starting to remind me of Zell."

Rinoa mumbles, watching me with uninterested eyes.

"You should be doing the same, you need practice."

My eyes are somber, and she looks angered by my suggestion. She gets up and throws me a glare,

"I'm not a _horrible_ fighter, you know!"

"You are a novice."

I comment,

"Yeah, well I'll continue being a _novice_ if you don't ever give me the chance to go out and fight!"

She squeals, immaturely.

"Rinoa, sit down."

I mutter, with vexation, ultimately worn out by her constant bickering.

"Um, who said you control me?"

She snarls, venomously. She approaches me, attempting to be in my face. I move away slightly,

"When you agree to be a SeeD, you're automatically under my control."

I state, gravely. Her eyebrows knit in anger as she moves out of my face, going back to sit next to Quistis.

"I never signed a petition saying that you were allowed to control me."

"Well you did listen."

I noted to her, my eyes pointing to her sitting. She rolls her eyes,

"Ugh! Why are they taking so long?"

"They are fighting the Galbadian soldiers. And Seifer and Zell are probably at each other's necks the entire time."

Quistis answers to her, chuckling, as if she had just imagined the scene in her mind. I can't help but see it also, since that's the way it probably is going right now.

"Well I can't take Mr. I control everyone and I'm so full of myself yet I won't admit it because I'm too cool or something over here."

Rinoa snarls at me. I don't say anything, just grimace right back at her.

"Squall, you should let me stock a few fire 3's."

Quistis suggests, now looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Eventually."

I say, absentmindedly. Suddenly, we hear a bunch of static coming from Quistis' walky-talky,

"Quistis! Squall! We need help, asap, Candace is hurt!"

Selphie's voice comes on, frantically, more frightened than I have ever heard it before.

"Squall? What do we do?!"

Quistis' voice is flustered and worried. She gives me fearful azure eyes. I look to her then back to Rinoa,

"Quistis, you and I will go take care of it. Rinoa, you stay here and wait."

"What!? Oh, no you don't, I'm coming with!"

Rinoa snares, getting up. Quistis' voice stops her,

"Rinoa, just listen to Squall, these soldiers are very powerful. We need someone to assure Selphie everything will be okay."

Her voice is calm and collected. Rinoa still looks upset,

"B-but, I'm friends with Candace too, you know! You can't just leave me out of everything!"

"Rinoa, stay here, don't move."

I snap, seditiously.

"Ugh! But Squall--"

"Just listen to me, damn it."

I grumble before she can detest any further. I look over to Quistis, who nods, and then we sprint out of the train, in search of the SeeD's, and an injured Candace.

000000000000000000000000

RINOA

The ignorant jerk _forces_ me to stay alone, by myself, while they rescue Candace from practically dying. I was angry, and I felt neglected. I could understand that I was new, and I wasn't as experienced as the rest of them, but I wasn't some spineless twig who couldn't do a thing. I wanted to help! I wanted to be there for Candace, to help her also. Instead, I was stuck here, babysitting a walky-talky until it talks.

Squall attempted to make it sound like it was such a necessity for someone to guard the walky-talky, but the humorous part was how no one ever said anything, ever. I sat there in silence, feeling desolated from my so-called 'friends'.

I hated him. I hated him because he made me feel inferior to him and everybody else, because he made me feel like such a weakling. I didn't care about his stupid, scarred past, or the fact that he does have feelings. He doesn't enjoy showing them around me, and that made me mad. And the way he was so arrogant and sarcastic about everything also infuriated me. Overall, I could not _stand_ Squall Leonhart.

I grimace at the walky-talky that was completely tacit. Figures I'd be stuck like this. I wondered how angry Squall would be if I just took off and left. The danger of it sounded a bit exciting. I actually pondered it for a second. I'd do anything to get under his skin, just to prove that I wasn't puny, that I wasn't some little girl, that I knew what I was doing.

I got up off of my feet, my bulky boots suddenly becoming harder to walk in. I didn't know which way to go. I descended from the trains' steps, looking to the right and left. I seen a bunch of Galbadian soldiers gathered around the gate. They looked like they were all conversing with each other. I decided against going left, and took the right, equipping my Blaster Edge.

"Darling, what in the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

A putrid voice questions, mockingly. I turn my back, to be faced by about four different Galbadian soldiers. I tremble slightly with panic, jumping backwards in attempt to defend myself,

"Y-you're going down!"

"Ah, another one of those SeeD's, eh? What are you, the beautiful cowardly lioness?"

One of them interrupts, smirking at me, elbowing the soldier next to him. My anger increases. They all approach me at once, as if herding me all at once. I continue walking backwards, ready to release my Blaster Edge,

"Back off! I'll release!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

One jokes, laughing raunchily. I trip over a rock, falling backwards, landing on my backside. They snicker at me, tears practically running down their beady eyes.

"Aw, is the damsel in distress?"

They are so close to me that I can smell their polluted breath. I try to back away but nothing seems to get me away from them. They're far too close. One of them runs his finger down the middle of my chest, laughing eerily. Tears of affright run down my pale cheeks.

"L-leave me alone."

I'm trembling, terribly, and everything around me seems to become a blur as they continue terrorizing. One of them holds up their guns, grinning at me evilly, as if they are enjoying this. I feel goosebumps on my back, and I shut my eyes, waiting for my short life to come to an end. Suddenly, I hear a loud prosperity, and I hear a few of the soldiers curse loudly.

"Shit! Not the commander!"

One of them bellows,

"Let's get outta here, man."

The commander?

I feel a large space around me and I suddenly feel as if I'm not surrounded by brigands. I gradually open my eyes and find myself glancing into gloomy-indigo iris',

"Squall?"

I whimper, so pathetically, and so frail that I'm positive he doesn't hear me. I stare into his eyes and see nothing but slight worry and possible incendiary. I feel remorseful for even moving. I wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sorry."

I sob, burying my head into my knees, ashamed of my stupid actions. What was I trying to do, kill myself?

"You could have killed yourself, Rinoa. What in the hell were you thinking?"

His voice isn't as harsh as usual, but he seems frustrated. It's tranquil for once, and isn't bellowing at me. Tears of embarrassment fall down my eyes,

"You act like I'm a child!"

I cry, glaring up at him accusingly,

"I'm not _weak_."

"You are hurt."

He notes, rubbing the wound on the side of my face that I got when one of the soldiers smacked me. I move my cheek, angrily, looking in the opposite direction,

"As a SeeD, you're supposed to listen to me. If you don't, you might just get yourself in trouble. Experience will come in time."

He grumbles to me,

"Don't go out looking for trouble, just to impress me. It's stupid."

"Who says I was trying to impress _you_?"

I snarl, now meeting his eyes coldly. He rolls his eyes getting up,

"You should appreciate that I just saved your life."

"I could have saved myself, Peter Parker!"

I bellow at him as he begins walking away,

"Well, fine then, you find your own way back to the train—injured and all."

He mumbles, fuming. I watch his back as he begins to vanish into the fog of Deling City. I look down, ashamed at my own actions and my own comments to him. He _did_ save my life. And I was ungrateful.

"Squall, wait!"

I exclaim, scrambling up from my feet, trying to run after him. My feet ache, my entire body aches from those ignorant soldiers. I can hardly move. Tears appear in my eyes, I feel so weak.

"Change your mind?"

I look up to find him standing in front of me. What the hell? How did he do that? Wasn't he just about forty feet in front of me? ..Amazing.

".. I'm sorry. But you don't have to be so arrogant about it either."

I mumble, humiliated,

"I can't walk."

"The rest of the SeeD's are coming. We got Candace to the nearest hospital. I'm sure we can figure out how to get you there."

Squall says, folding his arms. I stare at him, shocked that he was actually going stay with me. He was probably the most vulgar man to walk the face of the earth, but he was strong.

I watch his eyes look passed my head, over towards Deling City's shops and hotels. His eyes, they're so beautiful, so enthralling. Any person would have to be a fool to not notice it. He then looks to me, catching my gaze. He quickly turns away, looking embarrassed by the lock of our eyes. I chuckle so he can't hear me.

"Why did you save me?"

I inquire, not meeting his eyes. He seems shocked to my question, looking at me with large eyes,

"Well.. um, I believe you could be a good SeeD one day."

And to figure I thought maybe he might have been doing it out of kindness. Yeah, right. That's not Squall Leonhart's style.

00000000000000000000000

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
